


The Devilbat Crew

by 04272005



Series: Eyeshield Bar Drabbles [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Backstory, Other, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04272005/pseuds/04272005
Summary: The grand conception of the Devilbat crew, the greatest pirates to ever exist! Ya-ha!





	The Devilbat Crew

**Author's Note:**

> here i am again.

Sena stands, perched precariously on a step stool, arm straining to reach the top of the cabinet. The feather duster only lightly brushes the top of the cabinet, and Sena sighs. Bullets litter the floor, and several small guns have been abandoned. Suzuna sits at a table, holding a pistol with a small golden devilbat engraved on it.

* * *

"Say, Sena, how did you meet Elf bro anyways?" Suzuna hums, stirring her drink. The bar is empty save for Yuki scurrying around with broken plate pieces from today's fight.

"Hiruma?" Sena lowers his arms, shivering. "Oh, yeah." In his head, he recounts the events that lead up to him meeting the actual devil himself and sighs again.

"Tell me! I want to hear all of it." Suzuna grins, setting down her drink. She hops of the barstool and coils an arm around Sena's shoulders. "So tell me, Mr. Kobayakawa," She holds up a bottle of whiskey like a microphone, "how you met, the 'actual devil himself!'" 

"I was standing at the dock to see my dad off." Sena scratches absentmindedly at the counter. "Wait, I didn't say that out loud, did I?" He stares at Suzuna, who flaps her hand dismissively.

"Just go on!" She motions him to continue. He pauses, thinking. "Some guy pushed me into the ocean. Actually, I think that was Jumonji." Sena recalls getting pushed around by the delinquent trio a lot, even back then. 

"And, and?" Suzuna brings the bottle closer to Sena's mouth. 

"I fell in, obviously." Sena swats the bottle away, making Suzuna giggle. "I can't swim, so I started to drown."

"And Kurita saved him and thought he was going to join us and yadayada, the end." Hiruma slams down a rifle on the table.

"H-Hiruma?" Sena jumps, flashing to behind the counter. 

"Elf bro?" Suzuna drops the whiskey, and the bottle shatters. Sena cringes, as that was some expensive liquor.

"Now let me tell you about the conception of the greatest pirate crew to ever sail the sea, the Devilbats!" He cackles, pulling down a curtain that definitely didn't exist inside the small bar.

* * *

Our story starts in a small town, about the size of the one that Sena lives in.

_(A horribly illustrated picture of Green town is slowly lowered from in front of the curtain.)_

* * *

"Mamo-nee?" Suzuna peers behind the curtain. Mamori stands behind it, a large stack of drawings in her lap.

"Focus, shitty shrimp!" Hiruma snaps at Sena.

"I was paying attention!" Sena yelps, eyeing Hiruma's gun and wondering if it was loaded. 

_(Of course it's loaded, Sena, you dumbass.)_

* * *

ANYways, our story begins here, where a certain corrupt teenager decided to head down to the bar to gamble other people's lives away.

_(Shitty picture of Hiruma playing poker is lowered.)_

"Kekekeke!" The sound of cackling resonated throughout the bar. 

_(Picture of Hiruma surrounded by money is lowered.)_

It wasn't long until Hiruma played all the bar patron's money away. But! These were no normal bar patrons, these were pirates.

_(Picture of a pirate ship. Or maybe a brown banana...?)_

They were about to kill Hiruma, when a certain man, a pirate sat down at the table. He offered Hiruma a deal. He was the captain of the pirates currently trying to kill him. He said that if Hiruma could win this gamble, he would give him his crew. But if he lost...

_(A lumpy skull is lowered from the ceiling.)_

That's right. Death!

_(Dramatic music plays from... where?)_

Hiruma took the man up on the gamble, as he probably would've died if he hadn't. Hiruma was confident in himself, but still lost against the captain. He was fully ready to die, as Hiruma kept his promises, but the captain spared him, and said to him this:

"You have potential. Live, live, and meet me in the New World!" 

( _Musashi clears his throat from behind the curtain.)_

* * *

 "Was that really necessary?" Musashi pokes his head out from behind the curtain. 

"Yes!" Hiruma pops his gum. Musashi shrugs, ducking back behind the curtain.

* * *

And so he did. Using the money he won from the pirates, he bought a ship, and left. He sailed for three weeks, until he landed on a small, small island. Quiet and peaceful, it was an island of monks. 

_(Picture of a wobbly temple.)_

There, Hiruma met his soon-to-be, first crew member! 

_(Picture of... Kurita, I assume, but he looks more like a radish.)_

At first, Hiruma adamantly refused him, but Kurita stuck with him, no matter what, and saved Hiruma's life!

_(Picture of Kurita among to help Hiruma fight off some other pirates.)_

(Picture of a hand with the index finger up. Picture reads: first member acquired!)

(Jumonji reluctantly pops a confetti popper.)

The two sailed off, on their way to meet their second member, the samurai, Musashi!

_(A hastily scrawled Musashi is lowered. He looks like a giraffe.)_

* * *

"Sorry!" Mamori squeaks, as Musashi stares at his picture in confusion.

* * *

It took a bit of convincing-

_(Mamori lowers several pictures of Hiruma and Kurita lurking around the swordsman.)_

-but soon, Musashi became the third member of the Devilbat crew!

_(Kuroki pops another confetti popper.)_

And they sailed off, on their way to find other crew members. But!

_(Picture of Musashi rowing away by himself.)_

Musashi's father fell ill. He went back home to take care of his father, and the Devilbat crew was back down to two.

_(Frowny face that actually...looks ok?)_

Hiruma and Kurita sailed the seas for several more months before landing here, in the East blue. That's where we met you!

_(Sena??? And maybe a monkey. And the three brothers.)_

You know how the story went here, so lets skip this bit.

_(Picture of Komusubi and Yukimitsu.)_

On Sabaody Archipelago, Hiruma met these two. One, the son of a car salesman, and the other... a student looking for some meaning in his life. They came to Hiruma, looking to join the crew. After a series of grueling trials, they joined the Devilbats.

_(Picture of a blonde person. It's Taki.)_

And then we met this idiot on some random island. He hid in the storage and didn't come out until we were in the middle of the sea.

But, soon, Musashi returned to us. His father had passed, and he swore to become the greatest swordsman in his father's place.

 _(A picture I'm sure_ _would've been moving, except it's horrible.)_

* * *

"Ahaha!" Taki twirls in, late. "Indeed, it's me!" He poses on top of the counter, waiting for applause and praise. 

"And, the end." Hiruma pulls open the curtain, revealing the rest of the crew.

"Ahaha! Indeed, it's me!" Taki repeats, but no one pays attention to him.

"How nostalgic." Kurita smiles,  packing up the pictures. 

"Indeed." Musashi nods, hand on his katanas. "How long has it been?" Hiruma grins, reaching under the counter for something.

"Exactly 2 years. It's the anniversary of the Devilbats conception!" Hiruma slams bottles down on the bar, teeth bared in a grin. "Drink and celebrate to your heart's content!"

"Wait- I just-" Sena gives up, accepting that he'll have to close the bar tomorrow. 

"Celebration MAX!" Monta shouts, grabbing two bottles. "Time to party, Sena!"

"Sena, don't drink too much! I know how you get!" Mamori shouts as Hiruma fires off celebratory shots from his rifle, cackling. Music begins to play, and the bar is filled with laughter and boisterous, off-key singing.

They didn't sleep until the sun rose the next morning.

 


End file.
